


Влюбленность — замечательное чувство

by Reidzy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drama, M/M, Party, Teenagers, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Питер знает: это глупо. Чертовски глупо.Надираться в большой компании, чтобы позволить себе кое-что особенное — это вообще как-то тупо! Но алкоголь в крови — единственное решение его проблемы. Если, конечно, влюбленность можно назвать проблемой.
Kudos: 1





	Влюбленность — замечательное чувство

**Author's Note:**

> Короче, это кое-что личное. По сути, автор переложил себя на персонажа. А своего краша на второго персонажа. Сорри нот сорри.  
> Я сидел, думал о всяком и в определенный момент понял, что могу передать свои чувства, показать их. Думаю, я в других работах еще передам часть самого себя, но здесь прям вот... Отдельно. Отдельной работой.  
> Знаете, в какой-то момент ты просто понимаешь: я сам такой же, как все мои хэды и влюбленные персонажи, у меня тоже было всякое, может, мне передать самого себя?)
> 
> P.S. автор - тот самый Питер, который оказался слишком маленьким. Хех.

Питер знает: это глупо. Чертовски глупо.

Надираться в большой компании, чтобы позволить себе кое-что особенное — это вообще как-то тупо! Но алкоголь в крови — единственное решение его проблемы. Если, конечно, влюбленность можно назвать проблемой.

Здесь шумно и людно. Питеру неуютно, непривычно. Но алкоголь — чудо-средство. Сначала сидр, потом вино, в какой-то момент он начинает вливать в себя коньяк, виски, намешанную с соком водку. И все так здорово и хорошо, сознание и время скачут, хочется смеяться, а еще становится трудно передвигать конечности, словно мир потяжелел в какой-то миг. Но Питер знает: это алкоголь отравляет тело.

Не страшно.

С алкоголем вообще не страшно ничего. Как там говорится? Море по колено, да?

Питер бродит по комнатам огромного пентхауса, взглядом выискивая лишь одного человека. Когда находит, широко улыбается и идет к мужчине. Старк — зачинщик всей тусовки — в меру пьян, но выглядит вполне осознанным. Рассказывает какие-то истории из жизни, говорит про работу, шутки шутит. Питер не понимает, как так быстро оказывается рядом, но время — штука сомнительная, когда ты изрядно пьян. Тут, рядом с Тони, есть стул. Никому ненужный.

Тело у Питера достаточно тяжелое, чтобы стоять было неудобно. Он плюхается на стул, поднимает взгляд и счастливо улыбается, смотря на Старка. Большая ладонь опускается на мягкие вьющиеся волосы.

— Посмотрите, кто пришел. Ба, Пит, да ты пьян.

— Угу, — руки живут своей жизнью, обхватывают Старка поперек туловища, притягивая к себе. Питер прижимается лицом к чужому бедру, мягко трется, ластится щекой и прикрывает глаза.

Ладонь умиротворяюще гладит по голове.

— Может, спать?

— Нет! — пугается Питер, сильнее вжимаясь в чужое бедро. Глаза не открывает, только невесомо касается губами ткани джинс. — Нет, не надо, Тони. Останься. Не убегай. Я… Да. Вот. Стой. Мне так нравится.

Если поднять взгляд, Питер уверен, он столкнется с понимающими карими глазами. Видеть их не хочется. Он ведь не виноват. Он просто ничего не может поделать.

От Старка вкусно пахнет — как и всегда.

— Ребенок, — тяжело выдыхает Старк и наклоняется, ласково касаясь самой макушки. Слишком мало. Слишком много. Хочется плакать. Питер продолжает тянуть губы в улыбке. Сейчас он может себе позволить. А утром будет краснеть, бледнеть, прятать глаза и делать вид, что ничего не было. Ничего.

Неосознанно Питер водит ладонью по чужому боку, наслаждаясь тканью рубашки.

Снять бы.

— Питер, — зовет его голос. — Питер, не надо. Питер…

_Почемупочемупочему?.._

— Это потому что я очень маленький? — обиженно шепчет Питер и открывает глаза. Вокруг люди. Все не в меру пьяные. Они смеются, обнимаются, целуются, курят сигареты и не только. А Питер умирает. Умирает по тому человеку, к чьему бедру прижимается.

— Прости, ты для меня…

— Это большая разница в возрасте, да? — грустно улыбается Питер и все смотрит на счастливых, пьяных, целующихся людей.

— Для меня — да. Прости.

Старк целует его снова в макушку, выпутывается из крепких лапок и тянет Питера за собой.

— Пошли. Тебе лучше проспаться. Все будет хорошо, Пит.

Питеру хочется рыдать.

Ничего не будет хорошо. Во всяком случае, сейчас не будет.

Питер не помнит как оказывается на кровати, укрытый заботливо одеялом. Просто в одно мгновение он хватает Старка за руку и крепко удерживает, смотря в любимое лицо.

— Посиди со мной?

Тони соглашается. Ему не трудно. Пит, в конце концов, не виноват. Такое просто случается время от времени. Ничего страшного. Просто придется пережить. Мужчина гладит ободряюще чужую ладошку и тепло улыбается.

— Влюбленность — замечательное чувство, Пит.

— Простите, — шмыгает тот носом. Ему стыдно, ему грустно. Он влюблен.

— Все хорошо, не извиняйся. Мне не пятнадцать. Я понимаю, — Старк подмигивает озорно.

— Просто ты классный, Тони.

— Спасибо за это. Спи, Пит. Проспишься, снова будешь мне «мистерстаркать», — мужчина гладит чужую ладошку и сжимает крепко. — Спи.

Питер любит Старка. И в следующий раз он снова отглотнет побольше алкоголя, чтобы позволить себе немного большего. Возможно, узнать какова на вкус шея Старка? Хотя бы невесомо коснуться кожи губами.

И все же…

**Влюбленность — замечательное чувство.**


End file.
